


Enter: Void

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HorrorTale Sans, Multiple headcanons, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't exactly broken into my Underswap writing muse yet. Decided to write stuff about the void, and how Sans interconnectivity works in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Took Me By Surprise

Sans found himself sitting in the void. Ah, so it was his turn this time around. He wondered who’d show up to meet him. Remembering what he had heard from other Sanses, there were still many different versions of himself to look forward to. And just as many to _not_ look forward to. As his thoughts petered out, he heard a voice from behind,

“HELLO?”

Sans turned from where he sat (on nothing at all; the void was devoid of anything after all) and saw an unfamiliar version of himself. He carried on the blue theme but, wow, his clothing looked roughly reminiscent of battle armor. In fact, the way this Sans wore a blue scarf reminded him of Papyrus back home. _Oh wait._ The grin widened on his face in realization. Snapping him out of it was the gloved hand being waved in front of his face.

“UM, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.”

“oh. yeah. sorry kid, run that by me again.”

“I AM NOT TO BE REGARDED AS A KID. I ASKED YOU WHERE ARE WE AND WHO ARE YOU?”

Sans stood up from where he was sitting. He gave his other self a comforting wink much to their obvious discomfort.

“i am sans. just like you, i know, i get that a lot lately. as for where we are,” Sans gestured with a hand, “welcome to the void.”

“THE VOID?” The other cast a look around not that there was much to look at besides inky blackness. Sans was feeling very lucky today.

“yep. this place has some pretty weird physics and mechanics as it serves the multiverse. walk with me,” Sans said turning and beginning to slowly walk in a random direction. The other followed picking up the pace as strange TV looking screens appeared around them. Once all together, they formed a narrow glowing corridor. Sans went on with explaining how the void worked.

“what you see on the screens are memories from us. we’re the “unlucky ducklings,” as one of us put it, to deal with the truth about the timelines and the anomalies disrupting them. ‘cause you see, kid, there’s a lot of you’s out there. and we all turn out different depending on what happens during our timelines.” Sans stopped and waved his hand at one screen. The one below it almost mirrored the one above save for a few minor differences.

His other self studied the screens appearing to be trying to absorb the information. It was a bit much to take in the first time he had to admit. Sans’ grin faltered a second as one of the screens nearby went static. It caught his other self’s attention and he nudged over closer to inspect it. Just as Sans was about to warn him, a glowing red eye appeared causing him to step back from observing.

“yeah, you don’t wanna know his story. his loss of magic is what’s causing all his stuff to be so _erratic_. if you see ‘im, beat it.” Sans turned and continued walking towards where the corridor seemed to end. The other Sans followed with a confused look on his face.

“WHY DO YOU SAY IF I SEE HIM? I’VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE. DO THERE NEVER SEEM TO BE MORE THAN TWO AT A TIME?”

“eh, two is company, three’s a crowd. if you have been here, it’s been a long time. in fact you’re quite a small time enigma to the rest of us.”

“BUT, WHY? WHY ME OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE?”

“because instead of you appearing here it’s been your Papyrus. your bro seems to have taken up your job.” They came to the end of the corridor and the TV screens dimmed. Sans sat on the edge of an invisible corner and patted a seat down next to him. His other self continued talking after awkwardly taking a seat.

“WE ALL HAVE A JOB?”

“yeah, seems that way at least. we got a job to remember the truth, like i said, and to remember Gaster.”

“GASTER?”

“our dad. i remember hearing from a Sans once that your Papyrus didn’t exactly witness what happened in the Core, but that since _you_ did, your mind blocked it out.” Sans paused to watch as the other took this in. It appeared that some mental blocks were lifting. The void had that weird affect on people- sometimes it gave where there was none, and sometimes it took what was already there.

“AND WHY EXACTLY IS GASTER IMPORTANT?”

“he’s here in the void somewhere. y’see he’s not exactly all put together so he needs someone to remember who he is. as for why, he kinda built the Core and is our dad so.” Sans shrugged. Some things just remain a mystery as to why they happen.

“SO. IF MY BROTHER HAS BEEN HERE WHY HASN’T HE TOLD ME?”

“beats me, but my best bet is the fact you don’t remember exactly what happens here. you get feelings and pieces of what you see, but not everything. it’s a check in the balance.”

“A CHECK AND BALANCE.” Sans held up his hands in surrender. The other sighed and replied, “SORRY, FORCE OF HABIT. YOU ACT SO MUCH LIKE MY BROTHER.”

“far as i’ve heard, and can now see, that’s the gimmick to your timeline. i act like your Papyrus but you act like mine. maybe some of our other friends act like they’ve been swapped around. in the end, you’re still a Sans, though.”

“AND WHAT EXACTLY MAKES A SANS?”

“first you need bread. then you need-”

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF A SUDDEN?”

“how to make a _sanswich_.” There was silence between them until together they burst into laughter. They calmed down after a while, staring into the void stretching ahead of them.

Sans noticed the TV screens nearby were starting to fade to black. He stood up on the invisible solid surface.

“right then. not sure if i’ll see you again any time soon. you popping up here seems practically legendary. but if you do come here again remember this- there’s more than one deadly anomaly. we’re not sure what or who they are exactly, but they seem to systematically take out timelines. if people start goin’ missin’ i hope you notice it before it’s too late,” Sans concluded looking down at his much bluer self. The other looked up at him appearing to have one last question on his mind.

“IF THERE ARE MULTIPLE TIMELINES DOES THIS MEAN THERE IS BUT ONE TRUE TIMELINE?”

“i suppose.”

“DO WE KNOW WHICH ONE?”

“we worry about more important things than that, kid. off we go-” Sans was cut off as the last TV screen flickered off. It appeared as if the entire void had a switch flipped. One second they could see, hear, and sense each other. The next, darkness smothered them causing both to wake up wide awake in their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this were a comic there would have been two guest appearances. The Sans with the red eye is from Horrortale, and the anomaly that systematically takes out timelines is Errortale Sans.


	2. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addendum- an item of additional material, typically omissions, added at the end of a book or other publication.
> 
> Feeling spooky?

Sans awoke to solid darkness as his surroundings. He was left confused a second before memories from the last time he came here flooded back. Right, he was in the void. Adjusting his blue scarf, Sans looked around for his counterpart. Did they always take long in appearing, or was this different?

Around him TV screens began to appear forming a dome ceiling that came down. There were two entranceways on either side all made up and illuminated by the memories. Or, rather, _all their_ memories. Sans contented himself with watching them. He couldn’t hear anything, the screens murmured dialogue but there were too many comprehend anything said.

Something caught the skeleton’s attention out of the corner of his eye. Sans turned and watched as a silhouette flickered into existence. Whichever version of himself this was he appeared to be having trouble making it here. The longer Sans watched the more defined the silhouette became until it appeared to be a see-through image. One feature caught Sans’ attention causing him to raise his guard. The red pupil he’d seen before. “ _if you see ‘im, beat it._ ”

Suddenly, the other Sans’ image popped into clarity. He looked around, the TV screens dimming at his presence. A few fizzed with static for a few seconds. The next paralyzing feature Sans noticed was the large open crack on the side of his skull. As if the dirty outfit wasn’t enough to set him on edge. Sans remained still his mind racing with what to do next. He was left handed, and he determined most Sans would also be left handed, so if he had to run it’d best be to his right. The red pupil came at last to stare in his direction.

“hey there pal. sorry to keep ya waitin’. was letting this place fill in the gaps in my memory since, well,” the other Sans gestured to the hole, “i’m not all there ya see.”

“I DON’T WANT ANY TROUBLE,” Sans said swallowing his imminent fear. The other raised a hand resting it briefly against his cheekbone before gripping the side of his own skull. The red gaze never dropped off of him.

“oh, he says he doesn’t want trouble. pal, i don’t look for it either. and yet there it is. on my doorstep, in my house, out in the snow. just can’t get enough of me.” As he talked, the other Sans brought into sight a meat cleaver. He didn’t have time to ponder how it came to be there. “five. i’ve killed five every other time i’ve been here. must be funny, killing yourself in a dream.”

Sans darted for the right entranceway. This wasn’t a situation where he could bargain with the other. Everything he believed in about the goodness in people was absent in his other self. Speaking of, he wasn’t slow to react. It seemed the only advantage Sans had was his teleport. It wasn’t heavily trained so he could only go a few feet at a time. Exiting the short TV screen hallway he looked back. His deranged other self was giving chase, cleaver tucked into his side. _Five_ he had said.

Sans knew he couldn’t keep running. The void had weird physics, who knew what could happen if he kept it up. He remembered the strange case of the previous Sans finding random solid points in the void. “It gives and it takes” so to speak. He stopped running and stared into the depths. Maybe if he just felt around here-

Blue gloved fingers closed over a solid point in otherwise vacant space. Sans quickly patted out the rectangular shape and hoped for the best as he stood on it. Taking the steps in leaps and bounds, he ran up the invisible staircase. A darted glance over the shoulder confirmed that the other skeleton was following.

A staircase leading up to infinity was what he wanted. Or, at least he hoped it would last as long as he was dreaming. Up away from the TV screens Sans had no timer to know. There was only the sound of their footsteps and the odd curse. Could you get tired in dreams? The thought made him stumble and he almost lost footing. Then, he felt something on his shoulder.

Reflexively, he recoiled and brought a hand up to examine, stopping his run. Something was stuck in between his shoulder blades. Pulling it out revealed a small throwing knife. The shock of the attack brought his gaze downwards. A red pupil and grinning face were still a few feet below. A hand full of throwing knives. The other Sans wagged them smugly and mouthed, “ _knife knowing you, pal._ ”

He knew he should move. Concentration lost, the staircase fell out of existence, and both of them were sent falling. Did they even have a floor to fall to at this point? In a daze, Sans reasoned if they both believed there to be no floor then there wouldn’t be one. He snapped to attention. That also meant his other self would not be giving up the chase.

Sans looked everywhere in front of himself for any sign. A cold sensation crossed over his chest. At first, he thought it just fear, but the sensation was accompanied by a grunt of success. Sans looked over his left shoulder to see the red pupil staring gleefully into his blue one.

“you’ll make a nice six,” said the other Sans pulling the blade closer. Before Sans could feel the cold iron drag through his bones, he felt the familiar suffocating darkness of the void disentangle them. One second, he was a solitary figure falling in infinite space. The next, he found himself wide awake in bed sweating. Sans sat up wiping himself off. He couldn’t remember the dream except that he had been falling and something about a red pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came to me in a haze as I was trying to fall asleep while sick. No wonder I had a nightmare.


End file.
